


Love of my life, where are you

by thehopelesswriter



Category: Ben Hardy - Fandom, Benjamin Jones - Fandom
Genre: 6 Underground - Freeform, 6u - Freeform, Angst, Ben is a Dad, BoRhap, Bohemian Rhapsody, F/M, Fluff, ben as a father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopelesswriter/pseuds/thehopelesswriter
Summary: It’s been a while since you saw Ben. He was always away, filming new films, while you were at home with your daughter Olivia. The distance was taking a toll on you and the fact that whenever he was back, he seemed distant, wasn’t helping. Now he’s back home and it seems more awkward than ever before.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Original Female Character(s), Ben Hardy/Reader, Ben Hardy/You
Kudos: 17





	Love of my life, where are you

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated so don't forget to leave a comment with your opinion. I mostly write for my Tumblr (ben-hardy-jones.tumblr.com) so if you are interested in more, go there. xoxo

Life always has been stressful for you. Since the moment your dad left your mom when you and your twin brother were just six years old, you struggled. Your mom’s bad temper and strict rules weren’t helping as well so you and your brother had to carry everything on your shoulders.

When Ben entered your life, everything started to look great again. That was before he accidentally knocked you up almost seven years ago. Two twenty-one years old without any stable future. University wasn’t an opinion anymore when your mom kicked you out and Ben’s acting career wasn’t going anywhere as well.

All that didn’t stop you from moving in together. Beginnings are always difficult. However, that was years ago and now your life was starting to look better.

Olivia was playing in the living room as you washed the dishes, swaying your hips to the sound of Killer Queen. It’s been over three months since you last saw Ben, who was currently somewhere in Europe making yet another huge film, this time for Netflix.

You were truly happy for him. That man always dreamt big, wanting to make it into Hollywood and ever since Bohemian Rhapsody, his career skyrocketed, leaving you and your daughter at home alone most of the time.

It doesn’t matter how happy for him you are now thought. It’s still painful to see him only a few months a year and even when he’s home, he feels distant. Tired. Exhausted both mentally and physically to the point you don’t know if you’ll stay or not and it breaks your heart.

Loud laughter erupted from the living room, making you furrow your eyebrows. Olivia was playing with dolls, there is no reason for her to laugh so loud…

Wiping your wet hands into a towel, you headed to the next room, stopping at the door frame with open mouth.

His hair was shaved on the sides and kept long on the top of his head, making his sharp features even sharper. Dressed in his favourite grey shirt with two black stripes on each of the short sleeves and brown bomber jacket, he looked almost unrecognizable from behind.

He was sitting on the floor with legs spread out so Olivia could sit between them. You couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Ben with one arm around his daughter that inherited his gorgeous green eyes, their lightness reminding you of summertime when the sunrays warm each leaf, as well as his dirty blonde hair. Your friends always say she’s like a small, more feminine version of him. His other hand was holding her favourite doll, imitating its talking.

Your smile slowly faded as negative thoughts overcame your head.

He’s been home, playing with Olivia, but he never came to say ‘hi’ to you. He had to hear you in the kitchen while you were washing dishes. Yet, he didn’t come for a welcome kiss, to say ‘hi’ or just to announce himself. Nothing. It only added more distance between you two.

“You’re home early,” your voice was almost a whisper.

Ben’s head turned to the side. The huge smile decorating his handsome face turned into a lip closed smile as he sat Olivia to the side and with a quiet “Stay here”, he came to you.

“The filming in Italy was quicker than expected so we’ve got a few days off before flying to Emirates for continuation.”

“Oh.”

His hands were on your hips the moment he came close enough to reach you.

“Hi, love.”

His smile was intoxicating, making you smile as well. Without second thoughts, you reached for him, throwing your arms around his neck to bring him closer, your face buried in his neck. The feeling of his strong arms around your waist, holding you closer, made you melt into him as one tear escaped your closed eyes.

“I missed you,” you both said in unison.

Time seemed to stop as you both stayed in each other’s arms. The feeling of his warm body against yours made you shiver. Ben’s arms tightened around you before he pulled slightly away. His soft lips made contact with your jaw before quickly moving to your mouth, connecting with your waiting lips.

It didn’t take long enough to hear Olivia say: “Eww, stop it,” making you both giggle. Ben’s hands found their way to your waist, squeezing it as your tongues continued to dance together.

There was a small tug on Ben’s left hand, followed by a childish whine. He was strongly pulled back by your daughter, who was frowning at you.

“I said you to stop it.”

“Told, Livia. It’s told, not said,” Ben explained as he crunched down next to her, “How ‘bout you go to your room for a few minutes while I talk with your mommy, hm?”

Without realization, your brows furrowed. He never sends Olivia away when he wants to talk. Why would he do it now?

“But I don’t want to, daddy, ” she whined, angrily stamping her foot.

“Olivia,” Ben’s voice was firm, signalling to your daughter that he didn’t take ‘no’ for an answer.

She understood immediately, turning around and running up to her room, while you stood next to your boyfriend, arms crossed.

“Can we talk, baby?” he turned to you while standing up, offering you his hand. The softness of his palm relaxed you a little bit, his fingers tangling with yours as he led you to the living room.

Sitting opposite each other in chairs, you looked into his eyes, searching for answers. Was this what you thought it was? Ben’s hands shook as he fumbled with the hem of his jacket, avoiding your eyes. He distanced himself from you. Again. Was this the last time?

“Benj?”

“I was thinking, Y/N,” there was a pause, “a lot lately.”

You could feel your breath hitching as your eyes started to fill with tears.

 _Please, don’t tell me this is it_ , you thought.

“And I came to a conclusion,” he finally looked at you, “I love you. I love you with all my heart. You make me happy. You gave me the best gift I could ever ask for, our Olivia, and you stayed with me through bad times when I was struggling, not able to get a proper job. You stayed with me during the times where I would be overseas more often than at home with you.”

Tears started to wet your cheeks as you put a hand over your mouth.

“And I couldn’t ask for anything more. You gave up everything, your home, university, your career, all of it for me and I don’t know how to repay you. How to say ‘thank you for everything’-“

“Ben,” you interrupted him, reaching your hand to hold his shaking one.

“I spent most of the time in Italy thinking about you. How were you, how was Livia, what were you two doing all the time, if you were happy and I decided it was my time.”

Curiosity took over you as you moved to the edge of the chair, closer to Ben.

“So here it is,” with that, he reached to his jacket’s pocket and took out a small black silk box. You stopped breathing.

Even though everything was happening so quickly, you saw it in slow motion. Ben falling on one knee in front of you, the small box right in front of your eyes as he opened it, revealing a simple silver ring with what appeared to be a diamond on top of it.

“Will you marry me, Y/N Y/L/N.”

There was no time to think. Repeatedly saying ‘yes’, you let him put the ring on your finger and immediately afterwards, you threw yourself on him, making him fall back on his bottom as you straddled him, kissing every inch of his freshly shaven face.

“Gosh I love you, Benjamin,” you said before connecting your lips in a more passionate kiss than before, holding his face in your hands as his hands squeezed your upper thighs.

“Can you stop already? Why you always doing this?” 

Whining, Olivia stood at the top of the stairs, her favourite bunny in her left hand as her right hand was on her hip.

Ben’s chest vibrated as he laughed at his daughter, making you laugh as well. 


End file.
